Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's life
by Dr. Blueneck
Summary: Luffy's childhood was marked by loneliness, the craziness of his Gramps and the softness of a barmaid; but also the joys, the pains, the tears, the smiles, brothers, family, warmth, love, death... Follow him through all his firsts, and eventually his lasts, that made him the young man he's now.
1. First Tears

**Author: Dr Blueneck**

**Disclaimer:** Give me _One Piece_ and the plot would go down.

**Characters featured :** The four characters listed in the tags (besides Luffy) are the ones who will appear more than others. The characters you'll see will mainly be: Makino, Garp, Ace (and trust me, you'll see A LOT of him), Shanks, Sabo, Dadan and the Strawhats (mostly at the beginning and end of a chapter).

Hey there!

So. This is my first time writing for the One Piece fandom (also, my first try on the English fandom). I'm sorry if the English ends up being weird, I hope it's still comprehensible. Please, treat me gently *bows down* Kidding, I like it rough. (However, I like to present my readers with works of good quality, with a minimum of mistakes. So, if any _serious_ Beta comes upon this story… Let me know!) Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes :)

Anyway! This'll be a series of OS that can be read separately. The focus will be mainly on Luffy's childhood, before he met Ace and Sabo (but I have at least four themes with them, so don't worry, you'll see them eventually). We know a bunch now about his life with his brothers, but Oda-sensei let us in the unknown about his earlier life. We know about Shanks, about Makino and the mayor, and that's it. So, this is my take on Luffy's story, and what made him the young man we all know! Enjoy, and please, let me know your thoughts :D

.

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's life

_(or, A Trip down Memory Lane)_

_First Tears_

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

_._

"Luffy... Help me!..."

* * *

><p>He doesn't remember a lot of things from his early childhood. But what marked him the most was the loneliness.<p>

He lived alone in Fushia Village, a street away from the Party Bar, where the gentle Makino would always welcome him with a smile and a meal, laughing (like sunshine, he thought like only a child could) at every single word he said.

Makino was the one who taught him joy. She was his first smile.

Grandpa didn't live with him most of the year, so he was alone in the house. It wasn't that big; just two bedrooms, the kitchen and living-room and the bathroom. But to him, at night and alone in his bed, he couldn't help but think that the house was huge, and cold, and monsters might be crawling downstairs without anyone to scare them away – because who would be afraid of him?

When he told that to Grandpa ("But jii-chan, I don't like monsters, they scare me!"), he threw him in the forest, laughing his head off ("Don't worry Luffy, jii-chan will train you to be strong!").

It was his very first training, and Luffy didn't dare to move from where his grandfather had dumped him. He munched on mushrooms growing near the tree he was leaning on, and luckily, it rained for the two days he remained in the forest, so he was able to quench his thirst.

Luffy was happy when Garp came back and treated him to Makino's bar. He was surprised to see her smiling tightly to Grandpa, as if she wanted to tell him something but refrained herself. Garp left the day after ("One day, when you'll become a marine, you can come with me, but now, I have to fulfil my duties"), and Makino was once again in charge of the little boy, feeding him and managing his allowance left by the marine.

Every few months, Grandpa would return, and with him came new forms of training. Luffy learnt to forget about the monsters, too exhausted to care, and inched his way around the forests and jungles he was thrown in, learning firsthand what was good food and bad food ("My tummy aches, jii-chan..." – "Good! It means you're becoming stronger if you didn't drop dead yet!").

One day, as he was playing in a puddle of mud, a little girl around his age fell down. Seconds later, screams could be heard from where she sat on the ground, fat tears running down her cheeks as she continued to scream in pain. Her father ran to her and held her in his arms, worried, but kissed the scrapped hands to make it all better. Her cries softened and disappeared, leaving only wet cheeks and a trembling smile.

Luffy stared blankly for a few seconds before returning to his puddle, splashing around with all his might.

Several days later, Luffy was once again the witness of tears. This time, a mother was hauling her kid behind her as he dragged his feet, yelling and crying, upset to be forced to follow her. After a short while, the mother gave up and the child went to play with his friends.

Head cocked to the side, Luffy was confused by the display. But he thought he understood, thus an idea came to him.

Later that day, as he was eating a snack at the Party Bar, Makino said, "Maybe you should take a bath after your meal, what do you think Luffy?"

But Luffy didn't want to take a bath – he'd rather go out and search for bugs. So he saw fit to start bawling his eyes out, as did the little girl and boy.

"Makinooo... I don't wanna...!"

Makino was startled by the sudden tears springing from the little boy's eyes. She was at a loss. Until now, she never had to handle a crying Luffy. It took her a few minutes to calm him down, and she smiled gently to him, conceding him the victory, happy to see his big smiling face. Tears didn't suit him at all.

"But you'll have to take one tomorrow!" she insisted while wiping his runny nose, and he agreed.

Luffy was enthralled by his new power. Every time his lips began to wobble and he turned watery eyes on Makino or the mayor, they didn't have the heart to scold him. Maybe he ought to try it on Grandpa, and he would agree to play with him instead of training him.

He tried. He brought the tears out, the snotty nose, the ear-piercing cries and flailing limbs, but Grandpa just picked him up by the scruff of his neck, like a disobedient kitten, and dragged him away for his new training ("But-but Jii-chaaaan *sob* I wanna play with youuuuu *sob*" – "Play? Consider this mountain your new playground! Jii-chan even made sure there were big fluffy animals in there to play with!").

While there, after watching Grandpa walk away, he remembered how the daddy came to his daughter when she cried. Alone, sitting on the cold soil, surrounded by bushes and rocks, he cried for Grandpa, but he never came. Maybe he wasn't crying hard enough. So he continued, wailing and kicking the ground, but no-one came.

Once he realised Grandpa really wasn't coming despite the cries, he broke into silent and ugly tears, hands clutching his shirt. Luffy didn't like the feeling of his chest constricting his lungs, nor did he like the heavy sobs forced from his throat. He didn't like being alone out there, with no-one to comfort him and stop his weeping.

Grandpa was his first true tears.

* * *

><p>Luffy put his hat on Nami's head, hiding her teary face from the rest of the world.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE MY NAVIGATOR CRY!" he'd say later before beating Arlong to a pulp.

He wasn't one to ignore the cries of his nakama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well. I... think I failed. But hey, at least I tried!

As you can see, I used canon facts (beginning and ending of the OS) to make a parallel with this series. It's not really my headcanon... Well, it's one among a thousand others! (I swear, plot bunnies are running free in my head...) The story is all about the first times (and eventually the last times) that Luffy experienced in his life. Hence the title u_u

Please, give me ideas on what to write next! Give me the situation from canon you want to see, or what "First/Last" you want to read about :) I have a bunch of ideas, but I'd like to hear you: FEED MY IMAGINATION, PEOPLE. And I'll forever love you.

Au revoir, darlings, I'll see you... When I see you.

_Doc._


	2. First Dream

**Author:** Dr Blueneck

**Disclaimer:** I was ill last week (the flu is a bitch), and my voice is all roughed up... Aaah, I don't like being sick... I don't own _One Piece_, by the way.

Hey guys! I'm back with a new First for you!

As suggested by one of the readers, **_SokiKuro_**, and since I had plans to write on it anyway, this OS will be focused on Luffy's first dream. Garp is here again! I hope you like him, he'll have a lot of moments with Luffy's firsts (although I'll spare you his First Abuse by his First Fist of Love... There's nothing cute in that XD).

I hope I didn't fail you, and that you'll like this one.

Enjoy, and please, let me know what you thoughts are :D

**The Apple's' Pie :** I'm sorry, I couldn't answer you via MP (you didn't activate the option), so I'll answer here: Thank you for reading, and I'm truly happy you enjoyed the feels and the story :D I hope this new one will be to your tastes!

_._

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's life

_(or, A Trip down Memory Lane)_

_First Dream_

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

_._

"Can... Can I do that, too? Not afraid to die. Maybe I can join the Marines..."

* * *

><p>What Luffy enjoyed the most, when Garp was back to Fushia, were the quiet moments the two would share, watching the landscape, the youth perched on the old man's laps or sometimes even on his broad shoulders.<p>

He was always staring at Grandpa with eyes full of wonder, having to throw his head back to look at him, nearly falling on his bottom while doing so. Grandpa was huge, nothing like little him. He was as high as Grandpa's knees, and it seemed to him that he'd never be able to see him in the eye.

Grandpa would always chuckle almost quietly (so different from his loud guffaws that would scare away little animals) while watching his antics, and Grandpa would always pick him up by his armpits, so that he could look him in the eyes (so similar to his own, but not as wide, always showing a little twinkle in it – like a star, he would thought with a smile, his little fingers spread on the rough cheeks).

Those days were days he held dear. Grandpa would take him by the hand, and walk slowly through the town and the beach, letting him run around and catching bugs before his tiny legs would tire and Grandpa would've to carry him on his arms, making him exclaim little 'oh's and 'ah's.

"Jii-chan! Do you think I can touch the sky from this height?!"

Grandpa laughed before setting him on his shoulders, a little nearer to his goal.

"Perhaps not, Luffy! But you can always try."

And Luffy would.

Today, Grandpa decided to forego training. He was so surprised and happy that he blurted, "Why?" before pressing his hands against his mouth, afraid that Grandpa would change his mind. But Grandpa just shrugged, a grin on his face (and this little twinkle in the eyes becoming brighter and brighter).

"I just want to enjoy what little time I have with my grandson. Don't you want to play with Jii-chan?"

Luffy was quick to give an enthusiastic nod, already thinking of all the big bugs Garp will catch for him – these bugs were mean and always bit him.

True to Garp's words, they played a lot, and Luffy was thrilled by his new bugs. They were sitting at the edge of a cliff ("Sit on my knees Luffy, I don't want you to fall." – "Heh? But you threw me down one, last time you came..." – "Sit! I don't plan on fetching you if you fall!" – "Heh! Jii-chaaaan!") and were gazing at the horizon, watching the blue tides rolling under the setting sun. Luffy looked at one of the biggest bug, covered with a sparkling dark shell, reflecting the colour of the orange clouds like flames dancing in the night sky.

His big round eyes sought the ones of his Grandpa who was still gazing at the sea, deep in thoughts.

"Jii-chan..."

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Tell me a story?"

A smile tugged at his lips before becoming a full grin. Grandpa ruffled his already dishevelled hair, making him duck his head to escape the big hand while giggling.

"Alright, brat! Did I already tell you about this old friend of mine, Roger?"

He shook his head, and Grandpa continued.

"Well, we sailed the seas. Not together, mind you, but we always found each other, no matter which sea we were in!"

And thus began the tale of a great pirate, rival and friend. Luffy drank his words, mesmerized by the adventures of the Vice Admiral and the once Pirate King.

"You see Luffy," started Grandpa after finishing his tale, "in the end, he was freer than us all. The sea is a beautiful place, and sailing its waves will always bring you wonderful adventures. It inspires all of us. It did inspire me to become a marine," he stated with pride, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Luffy sat still for a moment before turning to Garp and asking, "Do you think I'll be able to go to sea, one day?"

Grandpa grinned. It was one of these smiles that show no teeth, just one corner of his mouth tugged upwards, and his eyes softening, losing the hard edge that was always there, showing more of that little twinkle that always seemed to tease Luffy.

One hand brought him closer to Grandpa, and he told him, his gruff voice more mellow than usual:

"One day, it'll inspire you, too. I don't doubt it one bit."

Later, as he grows up, maybe he'll forget it, but at this precise instant, he knew that this twinkle in his grandfather's eyes was nothing but love for his grandson, no matter what happens.

That year, as Grandpa was away, he met Shanks. He, too, told him about the sea, the adventures he lived and the man he'll never forget ("You know, I wish I was more like him sometimes... He inspired me more than anything else in this world.") and Luffy listened to him, delighting himself with tales of wonders.

Shanks was a pirate, but a nice one. Sure, he taunted him a lot ("I'm not tiny! I'm growing up, y'know!" – "Okay. Little, is that better?" – "Oi, Shanks! It's not funy!") but he taught him new things along the way, too ("You're the captain, right? You don't seem serious enough... Isn't Ben the real captain?" – "Now that's not nice! A laughing captain is better than a dead serious one! Think about the crew... You have to lighten them up; it's my duty as their captain to make sure they're happy.").

He never gave thought of being a pirate or a marine. He just wanted to set sail, and explore the world, completely free. He wanted to feel the wind through his hair and his clothes, breathing against his skin. What he didn't want, though, was to obey orders, like his Grandpa seemed to do, always mumbling about a Sengoku. It didn't sound fun at all!

So, his logic was that contrary to marines, pirates didn't have to receive orders from anyone apart from the captain. So be it, he'll be the captain of his ship.

But... Didn't Shanks and Grandpa tell him about a Pirate King?

He didn't think about it again until the day Shanks saved him, lost his arm, gave him his precious straw hat.

As Shanks' crew was preparing to leave, Luffy made his pledge:

"I've decided to do it myself... to become a pirate."

Shanks stuck out his tongue, barely taking him seriously. Luffy's fists shook with a newfound resolve. He won't be any pirate. He won't take orders from anyone in the world. He'll be completely free; he'll be his own man.

"I will become the Pirate King!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

No matter what Shanks would say, no matter what Grandpa would think. _He would not_ go down without a fight.

But Shanks didn't laugh. He put his beloved hat on his tiny head, and as Luffy broke into tears, the face covered by the soft weaved straws; he knew he'll never forget their promise.

"Someday... return it to me... as a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy."

Gol D. Roger was his first dream.

Grandpa, ironically enough, was the fuel feeding it.

And Shanks was the flame that set it all in fire.

* * *

><p>He stared blankly at Coby.<p>

"Marines?"

A new light appeared in Coby's eyes. _Determination_.

"That's right! It's my dream to catch the bad guys! It's been my dream since childhood. Can I do it?"

He seemed to deflate with his last sentence. Luffy just beamed and answered truthfully.

"How would I know?"

He laughed as Coby seemed to regain some vigour, defending his dream, like Luffy himself was ready to, a long time ago.

And Coby will manage. He didn't doubt it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Err... Shanks' part was hard to write...

I really wanted to use Coby for the First Dream... And I like the bit with Garp! He's a great guy, really... It's just that he doesn't know how to show love most of the times! And don't we all know the saying "Spare the rod, spoil the child"? This is for me the (only) reason Garp could appear as abusive as he is in the manga... (I continue to deny that he's completely crazy and should be kept in a cell to prevent him to further harm innocent and defenseless children. Yep, denial is great.)

Anyway! I updated fast, as you can see, but don't get used to it! I'm a lazy ass... And I've got a big WIP on my French account (fucking translation is taking away my life, I swear...) I have to finish. Otherwise, my readers will hang me. (And I'm sure you _are_ the nice ones, so please, put down the guns and I'll forever love you. FOREVER.)

Leave me your thoughts on that one! Maybe I'll try to work on it a bit later... just to change some little things, and make it more enjoyable to you guys :)

Don't hesitate to tell me what First/Last you want to read next! I love sharing ideas with you all :D

Au revoir, darlings, I'll see you when I see you, I guess!

_Doc._


	3. First Home

**Author: Dr. Blueneck**

**Disclaimer:** It recently came to my awareness that my city was a city where only old people live. You know that when you try to find a job, but there is none because the city is fucking dead. Yep. Also, _One Piece_ is not mine.

**Beta Reader:** This chapter is un-betaed, but Anjelle graciously accepted to correct my story! Since she's busy with her own works and school, she'll beta Firsts and Lasts gradually, when she has the time. So please, bear with my mistakes until she can come around! I'll replace the chapters with the clean ones once she's done :D

* * *

><p>Also, go read my story "<strong>Captain Garp and his (damn) Marine Grandsons<strong>"!

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to Guest's review:<strong> I'm so glad I've been able to make you feel this story! Hope I can play your heartstrings some more with new chapters, although I've been told I'm quite bad in music... So bear with me! ;)

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's life

_(or, A Trip down Memory Lane)_

_First Home_

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

_._

"We'll buy a new ship. My choice is final."

**xox**

He had lived in Fushia village for as long as he could remember. He never had the chance to see anything else (except for the weird forests and even sometimes mountains Grandpa always found around nearby lands), so he would eagerly listen to Grandpa's tales ("And there was this huge octopus trying to sink our ship!" – "Really?! What did you do?" – "I beat him up, of course!" – "Wow... Jii-chan is so strong!") or even to Woop Slap's who went to a few winter islands in his youth ("Ah, but you know Luffy, after travelling for years, I can tell that nothing is more beautiful than my homeland, here, in Fushia...").

Sometimes, he would go to the docks and look at the sea, a grin stretching his lips as he clung on his newly given straw hat, daydreaming about exotic islands.

He liked Fushia and its villagers. He liked it even more because Makino lived there. But he would often look at the big forest spreading behind the village's borders, wondering what was after it. He wouldn't set a foot there, because Grandpa already dumped him in enough jungles to make him uneasy at the simple idea of going there on his own free will. Besides, if he got lost, he wouldn't get to eat a snack at the Party Bar (snakes were good, but he rather eat cakes when not on a survival training!).

As much as he loved being in Fushia village, he kind of hated it a lot, too. Makino couldn't always take care of him, having her own bar to tend. If he asked her to play, she would gladly do so, but he knew better than to hog her time – it was something Grandpa had taught him since he knew how to walk. So he'd spend most of his days wandering around the village, seeking new bug-friends. He didn't like playing with the other kids; they always ended up crying because he hurt them. It's not his fault he's strong! Maybe they should train with Grandpa, and they'll stop wailing for some scratches and bruises.

But what he hated the most in Fushia was his house. Grandpa couldn't come back as often as he wished, and he would stay alone in his room, curled up under one of Grandpa's flowery shirt and letting his faded scent put him to sleep. Sometimes, Makino would insist for him to sleep at her flat above the Party Bar. She would make sure he took a warm bath, would lie beside him at night and sing him lullabies, cradling him in her arms. But he was a big boy now; he didn't need to be pampered! If he could stand fighting his way through a pack of wild monkeys, he could stand loneliness just fine. ("Jii-chan... When are you coming back?" – "Already missing the training, Luffy? Haha!" – "Nooo! I just don't wanna be alone." – "...I'll come back when I come back. Don't be an impatient brat.")

Luffy didn't think he would one day live elsewhere, but then Garp came back to send him to Mt. Corvo. He heard some villagers talking about the mountain bandits living there, robbing the unfortunate hiker. He didn't like bandits, and he tried to talk Grandpa into letting him stay in Fushia Village ("Ha! You'll be lucky if you ever set foot anywhere near Fushia again! Befriending that Red Hair..." – "But Jii-chan! Shanks is a nice pirate! Nicer than bandits!" – "Don't care. It's time to take your training seriously. I knew I should've sent you there earlier..." – "I don't wanna leave, I like Makino's foooood bwaaaahaaaa!") but it was to no avail.

When they arrived to Dadan's, Grandpa pointed to the large wooden shack, smoke swirling out the chimney, and told him, "This'll be your new home now, Luffy." He didn't know what to say, and just stared hard at the house with unblinking dark blue eyes, trying to see what made this house a home. He quickly lost interest in his examination and looked at the trees for the first time since Grandpa dragged him here. There was no strange beast lurking around, and he found that being in the forest while having company wasn't that bad, and he wouldn't mind coming again. He then remembered that he was to live there and pouted. When Grandpa set him to the ground, he began to run around to explore his new surroundings.

Grandpa was knocking hard on the door and stopped only when a large woman (he had trouble to associate the word with her, since he always thought all women were as pretty as Makino) with curly orange hair and a frown on her face brutally opened the door.

"Do you wanna get killed?!" she growled out without any care for her visitor and quickly paled when seeing Garp in front of her.

"You look good."

"G-Garp-san! Give me a break already!"

Luffy lost interest in the adults' talk, and as he ran past his grandfather's legs, he was hoisted in the air to face the woman as she yelled her annoyance at him.

"Take care of him, too," said Garp in a large grin.

Luffy pouted. He could take care of himself; he didn't need her to do that.

"Say hello, Luffy," reminded Grandpa (he and Makino were very strict about his manners, for some reason he didn't really understand).

"Yo!"

He didn't keep track of their discussion, and when Grandpa set him once again to the ground, he began to run around some more and chased after a dragonfly (but not before expressing his dislike for the ugly shack), not caring about the woman's indignant cries and his Grandpa's laughs.

He was stunned when someone spat on him, and quickly, his surprise dissolved into anger and disgust.

"Oi! Say sorry! That's gross!" he told the boy sitting on a bear.

Upon hearing his cries, his Grandpa turned around and exclaimed cheerfully:

"Luffy! This is Ace, he's three years older than you. You're going to live here with him from today."

He growled at Ace. It wasn't the first time he heard his name. Garp never really told him about Ace directly, but Luffy heard him talk a few times with someone on the phone, giving news about his "two grandsons". But even though Grandpa knew Ace, it was not a reason for him to not apologise.

He was cut out from his thoughts by a sharp fist to the head (not as harmful as the infamous Fist of Love, but painful nonetheless). As Ace passed by him without a word, he pulled his hat back on his head and calmed down, remembering Shanks' words. Alright! He'll be the bigger boy. It was not a problem!

His Grandpa said his farewells ("I'll stop by when I have time. Behave yourself, and don't slack on your training!" – "I don't like this house. I wanna go back to Makino's bar! It's more fun!" – "You had your time, brat! Now gimme a hug before I leave. – "No way! I'm too big for that!" – "What?! You ungrateful brat!") and Luffy was left alone in a new environment, not knowing what to do.

Before, he had Makino, Woop Slap and the villagers to play with. Even though he was alone, he could always find someone to entertain him.

He looked at the shack and its inhabitants. They didn't seem that friendly, especially that orange haired manly woman. Maybe he could try and befriend Ace. He too, must feel lonely in this house full of adults...

It took him months to befriend Ace, but he never let go.

It took him even more time to see Dadan's shack as his home, as Grandpa had dubbed it.

She clearly didn't want him there, and even though he smiled and ran after Ace, it hurt him a bit to know he wasn't wanted. The first time Ace threw him down a ravine (oddly enough, he had to thank Grandpa and his crazy trainings; thanks to them, he didn't die that day), he didn't know what to do.

At first, he just wanted to sat and wait for Grandpa to come and fetch him, but then he remembered that it was not training, no-one would come, and he was at a loss with what to do. He didn't know the way back to Dadan's, and she wouldn't send help for him since she didn't care about his whereabouts. The worst came when wolves tried to eat him, and he had to run away from them since he couldn't beat them (their teeth were so sharp he could've swear they had swords in their mouths!).

He spent a handful of days and nights in the wide forest, eating frogs and snakes and mushrooms, before he happened to find his way back to the shack. He never was so happy to be back in a house (because even though they were bandits, even though Ace didn't like him, it was the only place he knew in these woods and Grandpa's scent wasn't anywhere to be find and Makino's bar was too far away for him to sneak in and demand attention _and he needed these bandits_. He needed them like he needed air, because with them, he was sure to not be utterly _alone_.)

He learnt to know who Dadan really was. Sure, she was a coward and a mountain bandit (he hated bandits). But under her gruff voice and uncaring manners, Luffy felt the kind hands that would bandage him up when he was badly hurt. He saw the soft eyes when she called him an annoying brat but left her door open for when he wanted to come home.

She was not as gentle and pretty as Makino. She didn't share her food without a fight, and she didn't bother with the education of the two boys left in her care. But she was always, always there (and a mean voice he tried to not listen to would always, always whisper how his own grandfather left him and a woman he has known for only a few months was more present than him), and she didn't try to make him into a marine, nor did she look down on his dream.

Without even him noticing it, she offered him somewhere to belong and always return to.

Dadan was his very first home, but would never be the last.

**xox**

Later, as the fire consumed Merry, Luffy couldn't hold back tears.

He never knew losing a home could be this painful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gooood, this one tried to eat me alive, I swear... It seems writing about Dadan is more hard than I first thought! I hope this OS came out alright...

So! Yes, Ace has been introduced in this one! I don't know why, but I wanted in this headcanon for Luffy to know about Ace without really knowing him. Just hearing Garp speaking about an Ace he seems fond of. Nothing striking as interesting in the little boy's mind until he meets him.

Can you see how much I like Garp? I swear this love is born with this story... (Poor Luffy, unable to not be angry at his grandfather's abandonment...) And yes, I'm an awful human being for making Merry die again. Spoiler: she won't be the only dead to die again. Yes, you can hate me.

I hope you still like this series! Let me know your thoughts please, so I can see what can be bettered :D

Also, go check my new story **"Captain Garp and his (damn) Marine Grandsons"**! It's already complete! (Yes, shameless advertisement.) I'll love you forever if you read it :D (FOR. EVER. Do you know what it means? It's like... ETERNITY. Think wisely. You have a golden deal right here.)

Au revoir little darlings, I'll see you when I see you!


	4. First Lie, Last Promise

**AUTHOR: **Dr. Blueneck

**Disclaimer:** I suck at drawing, and even more at writing meaningful stories. So I guess that One Piece = property of Eiichiro Oda.

Heya everyone! I know it's been some time (… one year? Wow. Sorry, busy life and all that bull…) so I wanted to give you something for the summer! Another chapter should follow soon (be aware that soon could mean, like, two months… I have absolutely no time perception. None.) I'm already in the writing stage, soooo… yep.

There may be some mistakes left, sorry, I didn't have time to thoroughly check it. I'll try to correct the chapter tomorrow or next week!

Enjoy!

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's life

_(or, A Trip down Memory Lane)_

_First Lie and Last Promise_

**xoxoxox0O0xoxoxox**

_._

"I promise that I will never die, Luffy!"

* * *

><p>Living the first years of his life with Makino for sole company was peaceful. When the young woman asked him to do something, he did it with little fight, glad to help his caretaker – he also did it for the sweet treats she gave him as a reward, ruffling his dark hair with a slight smile on her lips. In these moments, Luffy would happily close his eyes and appreciate the petting, barking jokingly before running around Makino, wanting her to chase him.<p>

Makino was the one who drilled so many things into Luffy, from his manners (too often forgotten) to his soft touch (too many times cast aside for brute strength, thanks to Garp's upbringing and Luffy's own obliviousness to his strength). She sometimes had some trouble keeping Luffy in check, and kept coming with new inventive ways to keep the child busy and away from mischief.

"Here, Luffy," she said one day, giving him a blank book. "Like that, you can draw whatever you want inside, instead of trying your hand on the walls." She didn't look mad, and was smiling fondly at him.

Luffy didn't seem sheepish at all when he took the book and pencils, already imagining thousand ways to draw the jungle, the sea, the sky, and the people he loved. But Makino reached a hand and gently petted his head while saying in a stern voice, "But no more painting on the neighbours' houses!"

"But Makinoooo, I was just trying to make them look prettier!"

She bit her lip, and Luffy could've sworn she was trying not to laugh. "For me?" she asked, instead of pointing out the doubtful child's taste. And Luffy didn't even take time to think about the request, nodding obediently and enjoying the happy glow on Makino's face, proudly puffing his chest at being the one to bring such joy to the woman.

Shanks, for the short year he spent in the village, had his own way to appease Luffy ("I can't! I don't wanna swim anymore, it sucks!" – "Come on, Anchor, you don't want to be the laughing stock! One more time." – "Noooo! I'm wet, and I'm cold, and I'm hungry." – "Oh… Well, I thought you were stronger than that… I'm sad, now…" – "…Okay… BUT ONLY ONE MORE TIME!"). It was a bit underhanded, and sly, but it worked. The sole idea of disappointing Shanks chilled Luffy to the bone and filled him with determination. And even though Shanks used that to force him into learning how to swim, fishing him out of the water while bursting into laughter at the boy's angry pouts, in the end, Luffy didn't mind. Because having someone helping him brought warmth to his chest, chasing the cold left by Grandpa's absence.

Strangely enough, Garp was the one who never needed to ask nicely or to bribe Luffy. It's true that his Fist of Love was used in some occasions, when the child proved to be really reluctant or sprouted nonsense about leading a pirate life. But truth was, the old marine was so scarcely present that his only request was for his grandson to enjoy his time with him ("Let's play a game of ball, Luffy!" – "YES! But don't throw it really hard like last time, I had to fight with nasty raccoons to get it back…" – "BWAHAHAHA, it's not a game if it doesn't hurt a little, right?"), which he did happily enough.

Luffy was thrown off his rock when he came to live on Mt. Corvo. The bandits were not nice and Dadan was scary. The peaceful years back at Makino seemed to be long gone, and Luffy sometimes longed to run through the jungle, descend the hills and hide into the Party Bar until the end of times. But Ace was there, and he gave him new purposes. So he went after him, day after day, night after night, trying to keep up with the bigger boy and failing most of the times. He worked hard to make him his friend, and later his brother. He was happy to have someone who understood him in the solitary mountain.

Although he loved Ace more than life itself, it didn't mean that Luffy would let him have his way. He lost count of the number of times they tumbled into a fight over petty issues, just to prove the other they won't bend to anyone's will. Luffy was stubborn, and Ace was worse, but as the big brother, he knew when to give up and prove his sincerity to the younger one.

"I won't do it again," Ace would say with much more conviction than needed, crossing his arms in front his chest and poising as the cool, collected big brother.

And Luffy would look at him with suspicious eyes and pursed lips. "Really?"

"I promise. And you know I don't lie."

Luffy would then nod, a smile slowly stretching his lips as he forgot about their quarrels and went on trying to hug the life out of Ace who would hit him over the head, a flush creeping on his pale cheeks.

It was true. Ace never lied to Luffy, even when the truth was painful, because he didn't believe in keeping secrets from his little brother, and always wanted to set an example so that Luffy could grow into a honourable man (a pirate, yes, but still honourable).

What Ace didn't expect, was to one day promise a thing that would bring unseen consequences…

"That's it. I promise I'll never die, Luffy! How could I leave my weakling brother behind?"

He looked over the horizon, at the waves rolling under the cliff and the blue sky slowly burning into a light orange, but never at Luffy who was outright bawling, tears and snot dripping onto the grass, hands clenched around his hat as he bowed his head until it touched the ground.

The words were like ashes on his tongue, but he held still, determination burning in his eyes. (It was the last time Ace promised something to Luffy, not wanting to taint this one with meaningless others.)

And unbeknown to him, this act made to comfort his little brother and shield him from the harsh realities of life will only leave a scorched mark on Luffy's heart, and a hole in his.

Eventually, Luffy was the last promise of Ace.

And Ace became, without meaning it, Luffy's very first lie.

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAAACCCEEEEEEEEE…!"<em>

It can't be, he thought. He promised me. Ace doesn't lie.

Luffy could only cry, and cry, and cry as Ace's limp body slipped from his arms. And as he went into shock, Jimbei doing his best to shield him from further attack and to flee, he finally understood something.

Some promises were never meant to be kept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm not sure I'm happy with this one, but I wanted so much to give you something that I finally gave up on trying to make it more… less… meh, I don't even know.

Bringing back Ace from the grave to only remind you of his untimely death is awful, but I was up for a bit of feels! I can't write fluff to save my life… Sorry?

I hope you enjoyed the ride anyway! I'll try to make the next one less angsty, promiiiise :D (I can already tell you that it'll be about Luffy's first smiles, or something to do with Luffy's family) KEEP GIVING ME PROMPTS, LADIES AND GUYS!

Also, if you want a good laugh after this, go read my crack!fic _**Who let the hats out**_! (Yes, I have no shame.)

Au revoir, my sweet apples, I'll see you when I see you!


	5. Special Garp - First Regret

**Disclaimer:** One Piece still belongs to his rightful owner!

Ok, I'm ashamed folks. This was actually written in August 30th, 2015… I really suck at keeping my documents organised. Sorry for the wait?

**Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's Life**

_Garp - First Regret_

"Will you take care of him?"

* * *

><p>For as long as he could remember, Garp had always been a man of honour. At a young age, already, he could be seen running around the village, kicking bullies' asses and always ready to lend a helping hand. He was always a big guy, proud of his stature ("Look at these muscles, boys! This is what a hardworking man looks like!" – "Garp, quit boasting! We still have more laps to run!" – "Aw, come on Sengoku, why must you always be such a killjoy?") and an easy smile for anyone meeting his eye.<p>

Before becoming a marine (and wasn't that an odd thought, to know that Garp wasn't born in the military?), he would look at the sea, perched on the highest tree of his island, and day-dream about leaving the little village he was confined in, sailing on the rolling waves and just… _be_. The idea of joining the military came later, when bandits became a common sight in the defenceless town and pirates began roaming the seas with more fervour than usual. The simple thought of his beloved ones meeting their death at the end of a rusty sword was unbearable, and this is when young Garp realised that Fushia was not an isolated case, and that without people like him, strong enough to fight back and protect, innocent lives would just fade into nothingness.

As he joined the ranks, in his early teens, he vowed to never leave an innocent to fight for themselves, and to protect whoever needed his help.

He never faltered on this promise.

Even when criminals asked the impossible from him.

Garp's loyalty was to be admired, and he quickly became well respected within the Marine, earning himself monikers that always made him grin ("See Luffy, your Grandpa is a Hero! Isn't that nice?" – "I already told you, Jii-chan! I don't like heroes!" – "Why is that? Aren't you proud of your strong Gramps?" – "I don't care, I don't wanna share you, I just want you to be _my_ Jii-chan…" – "Ah… Luffy… Bwahaha, what a selfish boy you make, sometimes!"). And with this new fame, came new matters.

Despite his actions, Garp wasn't blind. He knew how corrupted the government could get, and he was grateful that Sengoku was a fair Fleet Admiral. Most of the times, criminals were just that: criminals. But other times… Other times, Garp would see his own son, in the eyes of young pirates, and would briefly wonder if Dragon (his little boy, so bright, so loving, so much like his mother when it came to beliefs, and so much like him, when it came to stand up for them) was really in the wrong… And when that thought would flit through his mind, he'd just destroy another pirate ship, bringing to justice the petty thieves terrorising villages.

This is why when Roger (such a good friend, in spite of their constant battles – maybe a better friend than Sengoku could ever be, as he saw the world as tainted as it really was and looked beyond affiliations) asked for him to take care of his firstborn, the man didn't need long to decide on what to do (and, was it really asking, when knowing how Garp was soft and would never deny help to the needing?).

It's true that he was a marine, and would always follow orders. But his vow came first, and a baby shouldn't be punished for his father's sins. Oh, Roger was not a saint… He had his fair share of kills, as did Garp. But as a father… he understood. _God_, did he understand, and secretly hoped to never cross path with his own son.

Months later, Roger's bloody grin still flashing in front of his eyes from times to times, when Ace was placed in the cradle of his arms, Garp couldn't help the glistening in his eyes. This was the legacy of a man who changed the world, and Garp prayed for this boy to never know the world's cruelty and to stay as untainted as possible. He may be a dunderhead sometimes, but he was nowhere near stupid. He knew what the government would do to the boy, were they to put a hand on him. And then he remembered his hometown, so isolated and peaceful, with only a bunch of wannabe bandits who were really too cowardly to risk big assaults. They owed him big time, from the last time he set them free after one of their aborted plan.

It took him a few weeks for him to get there, what with the new-born crying from discomfort and sorrow. It'd been so many years since he last set foot in Fushia, but the island didn't change one bit, and his trek through the forest was easier than what he remembered from his wild youth. When he reached the bandit's hideout, Dadan was far from happy, but ultimately? He didn't care. They were the only ones tough enough (ha, what a _joke_) to protect Ace, and who would think about searching for Roger's spawn in the middle of an uninhabited jungle?

After that, he could've considered his duty done. He could've gone on with his life, without giving a damn about the little boy growing at Dadan's, and getting into whatever shenanigans he could think of. But Garp kept coming back, every time he got a chance between missions. He kept asking about Ace, how he was adapting to his life in the mountain. When visiting, he would play with the boy ("That's not playing, you old fart! Look at me, I've got bumps everywhere!" – "Come on, Ace, don't be a spoilsport! It's not a game if it doesn't hurt a little, he?") and train him, hoping for the boy to become _stronger_ and _stronger_ so that he could always protect himself.

He grew to love the boy as if he were his own, and if Ace, later, didn't remember all those times he came running into the man's arms,_ Garp_ didn't forget, and swore to cherish these moments until the very bitter end.

Maybe it was this fondness, born from old age perhaps, that pushed him to contact his estranged son. They mostly grunted at each other, but neither would deny how good it was to finally speak together, even if it was just to listen to the other's silence. And maybe that was why Dragon didn't think twice when it came to find a safe haven for his son, and he turned towards his father, the baby old enough to start speaking – or babbling – soon.

At first, Garp dearly wanted to keep Luffy at his sides, and to raise him to become a good marine. But the thought was only that: a fleeting idea gone like the wisps of a smoky dream, not yet fully formed and never reaching its full potential. Instead, he wandered the streets of Fushia Village, the slumbering Luffy pressed against his chest, and wondered if Ace would be happy for a newcomer, and if Dadan would be able to handle two toddlers at the same time. This is when his resolve strengthened and he made to go for the jungle that he caught sight of a young girl, maybe 16 of age, giving a sweet bun to a crying kid. Garp froze, and kept watching as she smiled brightly at the young girl who finally ran out of tears and tentatively grinned back.

He glanced at his grandson, soft rounded cheeks pudgy under his rough, squared fingers. Ace… Ace _needed_ to be strong, _needed_ every little trick possible to stay alive and fight back against the world if it ever came to it. But Luffy…

Luffy could grow up here and never face the outside world. He could give Luffy what he failed giving Dragon, and what he never could give Ace. He could give him a peaceful life.

"Hey! You!," he cried towards the startled woman as he approached her, a grin stretching his tan face. She would be _perfect_ for his grandson.

Years passed, and no-one was the wiser concerning Roger's son's whereabouts or the new addition to the Monkey family. Garp sometimes wondered what would've happened if he'd asked to be allowed to raise the sons of two criminals. He wondered if they would've been allowed inside the Marine, and if he could've happily trained them no to fend off the world but to help it. Sometimes, he would sit in his office, looking out the window and thinking his choices over. But at the end of the day, he was left with no real answer and the only comfort of knowing that, for now, his grandsons were safe and sound.

It didn't mean that he couldn't see the hurt in Luffy's eyes when he would just up and leave, faking incomprehension when the boy would ask for him to stay in Fushia. And when Ace just turned away from him, dismissing him completely and refusing to speak with the old man, Garp laughed it off ("Come on, Ace, greet me properly!" – "Leave me alone, go away! It's not like you're here for anything but scaring the bandits into taking care of me!" – "Now, now, Ace, I may not visit often, but I know that you're still having fun." – "I hate it here! Go away, crazy old man, I don't need you, stop following me!"). He could just not bring himself to regret his absence when it kept his grandsons alive. It was a price he was willing to pay, even though it broke his heart to hear Luffy cries the first times he sailed away, and hurt even more when the boy just stopped weeping altogether, as if not caring anymore about his grandpa.

Even though he yelled continuously about wanting them to become Marines, he was not stupid enough to hold his breath onto that. He wasn't that surprised when Ace's bounty came out – even though he broke a chair or five at the news – although he would've wished for the boy to follow a less punishable path. At first, he blamed Dadan for the less than stellar education she gave the youth, and then he blamed Ace for wanting to prove his worth so much that he'd follow in his infamous father's footsteps. It wasn't till much later, as Ace was rotting in Impel Down, that Garp sat down in front of his first grandson and silently blamed himself for not offering the boy… _more_._ Less_. _Anything_, really.

"Don't look at me like that, old man…"

Garp lowered his head a little at Ace's grated voice.

"Why do you never listen to me, Ace? Why did you become a pirate, even though I tried to protect you?" he asked, exhausted. In front of him, there was no trace of the feared Fire Fist, and he could only see the stubborn boy who wouldn't bend under his power.

Ace's eyes were bright and clear in the dank cell. "Because even with these chains, I'm freer than you ever were. And I'll die free, too. You went about it the wrong way, Gramps."

"Aah…" Garp nodded, his old age so clear on his rough face. "I see."

And, really, he _did_.

Garp would need years before being able to forgive himself for letting Ace meet his end at Marineford, and for putting Luffy in an untold amount of misery. He never suspected that Dadan would be so shattered by the news, and he never expected Makino to side with him. His last conversation with his grandson would haunt him forever, and a grim smile would stretch on his lips at how alike father and son were.

Later, as the government would be brought to its knees and History was being rewritten, Garp would be lying in bed, in his childhood home, weather battered hands crossed peacefully on his large chest, finally ready to let go. A smile would greet his dry face, and he'd sigh with contentment, knowing the people he left behind were safer than ever.

But Garp didn't know all that, and could only bring himself to partially resign from the Marine who gave him everything and took so much more.

Being a marine had always been part of his dream.

It was also his first and only regret, when he knew what it had cost him.

* * *

><p>"You can count on me."<p>

A smug smile mixed with relief was his only reply as Garp turned away.

Duty was calling, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** is it me, or is this series getting darker and darker? It seems like any mention of Ace is tinged with angst and brings me to write awful things… Too bad, I really wanted a fluffy (or at least kinda sweet) chapter with Garp in all his glory! In the end, the sweetest moment was Garp's future death… isn't that messed up?

By the way, the one speaking at the beginning and end could either be Roger or Dragon, or both! ;)

Anyway, I liked writing this special one! I think I'll put a Special First/Last every 5 chapters, so that we can have a different insight. Next special chapter should be about Makino or Dragon, I'm still not sure!

But next time, don't worry, you'll have a chapter all about Luffy! I'm really thinking about doing a First Smile, so look out for it :)


End file.
